Grease Monkey
by Pyry Cole
Summary: Rev finally gets the courage to approach Tech and tell him what he truly feels. Not long after, disaster strikes, and it threatens to separate them forever, and only time will tell if they can withstand the tides of fate. TechRev pairing.
1. Tender Feelings

Well… in short, Tech and Rev from Loonatics Unleashed, are one of my favorite cartoon couples in the realm of fan fiction, so, I'll take a crack at writing one myself.

This is also the first chapter of my first fan fiction, though I'm not asking anyone to go easy on me… I would like to hear suggestions for how I can improve it, or what you want to happen in the next chapters.

I think it's pretty obvious, but I'll state it anyway. The Loonatics are not my characters, and are not used with the permission of their creator(s).

Let the story begin!

Chapter One: Tender Feelings.

A beam of light filled the room from a side window, illuminated by the dusty air in the garage. It was a cold winter's day in the Loonatic headquarters and Tech had been up all weekend working on his new creation. No matter what he tried he couldn't work out how to contain the power source for the team's new ship. The previous designs were good, but at times, nowhere near fast enough for some missions. At other times they just wouldn't have the right tools handy when working far from the tower, Ace was nearly killed almost a month ago, because their jets just did not have the proper facilities to take care of any grievous injuries, so they had to fly him all the way back to the tower for surgery.

As pleased as Tech was with his the ship he was building, nothing he put in it could fill its impressive power requirement while meeting its mass limits. It seemed that if he was going to finish it, he would need to construct one of his earlier designs for a graviton rift chamber, but somehow he still had a problem figuring out how to stabilize the potentially dangerous spatial rift it could generate.

Unbeknown to our furry friend, there was a pair of eyes that had been watching him for hours. A shadowy figure was tucked off in the corner, its gaze fixed on him, rarely breaking. It was a familiar blue feathered roadrunner sitting in a chair on the other end of the garage, Rev Runner. Tech never seemed to notice him, though whenever tech would lock himself in the lab or the garage, creating some new widget, with his attention focused on entirely making something amazing, Rev would often be somewhere in the room looking at tech with starry eyes. He couldn't stand to see tech in so much stress. The coyote hadn't eaten or slept for a few days now, and Rev's gaze turned from one of a dreamer, to a look of concern.

Tech muttered to himself "Wire thirteen B goes to… wait, that's not right! Why can't I do anything right? I just…"

"Just… don't" he yawned tiredly.

Suddenly Tech's lack of sleep caught up with him, he started to faint while working on one of the ship's control panels atop a ladder. Rev saw him falling from the other end of the room and sped to the rescue, so fast that he left the chair and nearby desk completely overturned. Papers and blueprints were sucked into the wind tunnel he created.

"Nonononono!" Rev yelled as he sped across the garage,

"Don't-worry-tech-buddy-I-got-ya-I'm-not-gonna-let-ya-hit-the-floor-I-won't-let-ya-down-I-can't-let-ya-down!"

It seemed like even with his speed he was going to be too late. They'd learned earlier that tech can't regenerate if he'd gone too long without rest or food, from an unfortunate accident that broke his hand. It healed when he'd finally taken a break, and a snack. However, this would've been a far more serious injury. But as luck would have it, Duck quacked down to the bottom of the ladder in the nick of time, having watched the event unfold as he opened the door.

"What would you do without me?" Duck said smugly… "Tsk tsk tsk... Dog breath really has to stop doing this… it isn't too good for him." He continued, as he handed tech over to rev and started doing pointless hero poses.

"Now go put sleeping beauty here to bed, I've got more important business… Have you seen my copy of Mummy Ninja Moon Raiders Five? I hope slam didn't get a hold of it, I only got it yesterday."

In response Rev only sighed, shook his head, and zipped off to the bedrooms with Tech in his arms, his thoughts weren't quite on words right now, though he wanted to thank Duck, but Rev knew that even a pea brain like him might think some-thing's up if he tried to thank him for saving someone he would have saved anyway, being a teammate and all. Once they were at the door to Tech's room he hesitated a moment before opening the door. He'd always wanted to go inside, but never had a good reason. The door came open with a whooshing sound and Rev took the first few tentative steps inside. Tech's room was littered with gadgets and widgets of all kinds, as he tread deeper into the room with the coyote still in his arms, he noticed the bed was so full of things that it was nearly impossible to see the mattress underneath.

"This-can't-possibly-be-comfortable-with-all-this-junk-here-and-to-think-I-thought-slam-was-messy." Rev thought aloud as he touched his hand to the lumpy misshapen bed. And so he thought, to him self this time "I have a better idea!"

Rev ran off towards his room, taking Tech's pajamas, and Tech himself with, luckily he didn't run across anybody. Once inside his room, he put the unconscious Tech on his bed, stripped him down to his underwear, and put the pajamas on him. Finally he tucked his furry friend in under the green velvety covers.

"Night pal…. I-hope-you-like-the-bed-I-know-you-can't-hear-me-but-still-I-gotta-say-I-love-you-I-really-do-and-that's-not-gonna-change-even-if-

ya-want-it-to-anyway-I-really-really-really-really-really-really-really-want-you-to-be-happy." Rev said as he tucked Tech in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, since he didn't think he'd ever get to again, or that his team-mate would feel the same way. "Nighty… night… my… love" He whispered, trying very hard to speak at an uncharacteristically slow pace.


	2. More Than You Know

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

Chapter Two: More than you know

Just as Rev finished talking, he was startled by the sound of the door sliding open, and flipped around as fast as he could to see Lexi standing in the doorway. For once Rev was at a loss for word, "uh, hi" he waved at her with his fingers and a cheeky fake grin.

"I think we should talk, come with me" Lexi said.

he shuddered and let loose a flurry of words as he usually does, "Why?-what's-going-on?-is-something-going-on?-I-really-hope-something's-going-on-well-you-know-unless-it's-something-bad-we-don't-want-  
anything-bad-to-be-going-on-because-that-would-not-be-very-good-would-it-huh-huh-huh?."

"Hah, nice try Rev, but you know" she responded, pointing to her ears "These aren't just for decoration."

Rev lowered his head, blushing, "well-then-you-know… what-do-you-know-exactly?" "Everything you said in there… For starters", she said, putting her arm on his shoulder as they strolled down the hall. Rev gulped as if he was trying to swallow a tire and looked at the pink hare, "for starters?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't even need super hearing, OR psychic powers to see it. I've pretty much known, or at least was pretty sure I was right, for a few weeks now. Naturally, the guys are a bunch of … guys, who wouldn't notice a yak in the living room. But I've seen it, I've seen it a lot, the way you look at him, the almost musical note on your breath when you talk about him. This just confirms my suspicions, don't worry… I won't tell the guys." She said, trying to assure him.

"Truly?-really-really-really-really-really-really-really-truly?-please-don't-tell-them-please-please-please-please-please-please-oh-please-  
I-don't-think-I-could-take-it." The frightened roadrunner pleaded.

"Don't worry speedy, really" Lexi chuckled "I promise."

As they reached the end of the halls, Rev let out a sigh of relief. What did she know that he didn't? He noticed after a while, that they had gone a pretty good distance. In fact… he had never really been to that part of the tower. "Hey-Lexi-where-are-we-going?-I-don't-think-I-have-been-here-before-this-is-kinda-creeping-me-out-things-are-getting-dark-and-strange-and…" "Whoa there man, just … slow down… I have to show you something special." She cut him off.

"I really shouldn't be doing this… I told him I wouldn't let anyone know about it… but I don't really think I can just sit back any longer." Lexi finished.

She tapped opened a hidden panel on the dark, metallic walls, revealing a small blue keypad locking mechanism. She entered a series of numbers, which seemed rather familiar to rev… he couldn't place where he'd seen them before, but he just knew he knew them. Suddenly, the hum of machinery could be heard, and slowly, a very thick door started to open before them, it must have been one of the thickest blast doors in the Loonatic headquarters. But, why was it a secret?

"Uh-um-um-um-um-um-Lexi-this-is getting-a-little-scary-for-me-so-if-you-don't-mind-I'm-just-going-to-Hyurgkchoke…" Rev prepared to run off down the hall but Lexi grabbed him tightly by the neck, preventing him from running off. "Trust me you NEED to see this" She affirmed.

The door finally stopped going down, the loud sound of rotating gears stopped, and through the doorway, which had just previously looked like just another section of wall, lay a room, a rather large room, and inside… well, Rev couldn't believe his eyes.

The room was filled completely, with… him. Everywhere he gazed, there was something… shelves of merchandise modeled after the young hero, action figures, Tee Shirts, Holograms, Trading Cards, any bit of Rev Runner merchandise one could imagine was in that room. At the wall was a very large computer. Lexi started it up, and before his eyes, he saw its operating system even seemed to be modeled after him, even using his voice for navigation and diagnostics. Suddenly he remembered the number… it was his birth date, it took a bit of time to come to him for some reason.

Lexi pulled up some documents on screen. "Okay" she said "You're probably not going to believe this… then again, if I were you, I wouldn't be able to believe it /before/ seeing this. Take a look" Rev, a bit alienated by this whole thing approached the monitor, and started to scroll through the documents.

"No-way-No-way!!!-you-have-to-be-kidding-me-right?-this-is-just-way-too-much-he-didn't… I-mean-how-wouldn't-I-notice?" he began to blather. "It's true" Lexi assured "It's all real and I'm pretty sure it's how he really feels too… Read this one, it's my favorite."

Directory Desktop/Documents/Poems/Bluesunrise.Txt

Blue Sunrise

When people get sad they feel blue.

But blue is the happiest color for me.

Nothing can match what I see in you.

A brush of your feathers and I feel free.

The world is big, but you're all that I need.

My best inventions aren't as pretty as your emerald eyes.

For you, a billion times I'll bleed.

If it means I can wake up to you, my blue sunrise.

Tech E. Coyote

Tears began to well up in Rev's eyes as he looked over to Lexi and gave her a big hug. "Hmm…. I didn't think his poem was THAT good" she jested. "Well… now I told you, whatever you choose to do is in your hands, but I'm pretty sure there's someone else that deserves that hug buddy."

After Rev regained his composure, he and Lexi spent a few more hours talking together, about various things, the roadrunner learned a lot about Tech that, surprisingly he didn't know, like… his favorite flower, who knew he had a favorite flower? They also talked about some other favorites he shared with Lexi, that he hadn't shared with Rev yet. "So… how-did-you-find-out-about-this-place?" he asked.

"Well, one day in particular, Tech seemed a little down… I decided to try and cheer him up, while trying to learn more. I eventually pressured his secret out, it was still about a month before he decided to show me this room, he's very protective of it. You see, when I first heard about his feelings and stuff, I felt really bad for him, because at the time I was actually pretty sure that you wouldn't feel the same way at all, but at least I was there to comfort him."

"Well-thanks-this-was-really-great-I-love-ya-Lex-I-really-truly-do-well-of-course-not-that-way-but-you-already-knew-that-right?  
-well-anyway-I-gotta-get-going-Tech-is-gonna-wake-up-any-minute-now-and-I-want-to-do-something-nice-for-him-so-  
I-think-I'll-go-make-the-guy-a-quick-breakfast-in-bed-ya-think-he'll-like-that-well-nevermind-of-course-he'll-like-it-  
he-hasn't-eaten-in-two-days-this-is-gonna-be-great!-just-me-and-him-alone-with-a-hearty-breakfast." Rev said and then zipped off toward the kitchen.

Rev opened the common room doors, finding Duck contentedly mashing buttons on his controller, playing his copy of Mummy Ninja Moon Raiders Five. Naturally he became obsessed with that game in particular, ever since he learned that he was an unlock-able character in it. Rev started making a good old fashioned breakfast, with toast, pancakes, and eggs… the works. As he carried the tray over towards his room, he tripped over a basher ball that seemed to roll right into his path, as if specifically to stop him. He dropped the tray, and was almost certain everything had spilled when he heard it all hit the floor.

However, when he opened his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief, as the food miraculously survived this laser targeted assassination attempt. He got up, dusted himself off, and grabbed the tray. Before he started back towards his room, he noticed Slam standing in one of the doorways along the hall, eyeing the food on the tray. Rev hadn't much time to think, he needed to distract slam away, so he could safely get the breakfast to its intended recipient.

"Go-long-slam-buddy!" he yelled, sacrificing a piece of toast, throwing it deep into slam's room, then making a break for his own. What he didn't see, was when slam caught the toast in his room… "Gyaawugha-toast-blufga" he ravenously munched it down in one bite, however, even He didn't seem too pleased with the taste.


	3. Affirmation

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

Chapter Three: Affirmation

Tech opened his eyes, slowly starting to rise from the comforting pillow beneath him. He can't remember the last time he slept like that… this room was unfamiliar to him, it was far less cluttered than his, and the mattress wasn't the same uncomfortable mound of lumps he remembered.

The room was rather nice. The walls were a creamy mint color. The covers on the bed a soft blue, and the bed itself sat atop the room's plush teal carpeting. Hanging from the ceilings were some model planes, tech noted with intrigue, that they were all models of planes he had designed himself.

On the walls were a few posters of the team, as well as some small shelves with Loonatics Paraphernalia, action figures mostly. The coyote once again noted, with some humor, that the figures of him were more prominent among the collection. The most interesting piece of merchandise, was sitting in the corner, a Tech E. Coyote Plush toy, about the size of a small child.

Tech called out tiredly, "hello? Is anyone here?" sitting in the bed still, he thought to himself '… I wonder who owns this room, and why I feel like the main attraction.' Then there was a familiar whooshing sound as the door slid open, almost startling Tech out of the bed. To his relief, he saw Rev standing under the doorframe. Then he started his familiar prattle.

"Oh-look-at-that-it-seems-my-timing-was-just-about-perfect-well-anyway-it-was-pretty-darn-close-wasn't-it-I-mean-it-doesn't-look-  
like-you've-been-up-long-have-you?-if-so-sorry-to-keep-you-waiting-oh-by-the-way-I-made-you-breakfast-I-figure-since-you-hadn't  
-eaten-in-two-days-you'd-be-hungry-so-I-made-pancakes-eggs-a-slice-of-toast-slam-got-a-hold-of-the-other-one-man-would-you-believe  
-I-tripped-on-a-basher-ball?-I-tell-ya-those-guys-should-watch-where-they-leave-stuff-so-anyway-here's-some-food-tried-my-best-to-make-it  
-good-and-well-here-ya-go." The roadrunner blabbed as he walked over to the side of the bed and set the tray down in front of Tech.

"Huh? You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." He responded, picking up the piece of toast.

"Well-of-course-I-did-buddy-I-mean-what-are-friends-for-anyway?-it's-not-too-much-trouble-besides-you-need-food  
-ya-had-a-really-close-call-in-the-garage-but-duck-saved-ya-in-the-nick-of-time." Rev responded.

"Thanks… I guess, so this is duck's room?" Tech said, sounding a little crestfallen, biting into the toast, and soon after, regretfully chewing and trying to force it down, not wanting to make Rev feel bad.

"Duck's-room?-of-course-not-it's-mine-silly-he-handed-you-off-to-me-said-he-was-busy-lookin-for-something-so-I-went-to-put-you-to  
-bed-but-your-room-didn't-look-at-all-comfortable-I-mean-talk-about-crowded-I'd-rather-sleep-on-a-pile-of-rocks-but-that's-just-me-so  
-do-you-like-my-room-I-hope-you-don't-mind-that-I-put-you-in-your-pajamas-you-seemed-awfully-tired-and-well-I-like-sleeping-in-my  
-pajamas-don't-you-feel-the-same-way?-I-mean-they're-nice-and-soft-and-soft-and-nice-and-generally-feel-a-lot-better-than-those-uniforms  
-or-that-lab-getup-I'm-sure." He rambled.

Tech let out a sigh of relief, and swallowed another bite of the eggs, choking them down as they slithered passed his tonsils. He thought to himself 'Yeesh, this stuff is terrible!'… "That's okay and thanks, again", Tech jested.

He perked up a bit at the fact that not only did the room not belong to Duck, but it was claimed by his crush. However, he decided that he'd probably never let Rev make food for him again, what wasn't burnt, was underdone or slimy. It was a nice gesture, but for the most part, he made a nightmare of a breakfast.

"So… what's with the model planes?" Tech said in an obvious attempt to get the roadrunner's attention off the fact that he hadn't finished his food.

"Well-you-probably-noticed-that-they're-your-design-I-mean-it's-pretty-obvious-I-just-like-collecting-them-you-know-they're-really-really  
-REALLY-cool-man-I-wish-I-could-make-something-that-cool." Rev continued his prattle, as tech discretely reached into his pajama pocket, and pulled out a tiny device, and used it to suck the food off his plate while the roadrunner was distracted. "Yeah-here's-my-favorite-one" He pointed to a larger model with mostly-glass wings.

"The-XR-6250-Eagle-Commissioned-by-Hypersound-Aeronautics-Circa-2767-designed-of-course-by-Tech-E.-Coyote  
-of-course-you-already-knew-you-built-it-the-coolest-part-is-the-transparent-ethertitanium-sections-that-help-bridge-it-together-  
and-keep-it-from-shaking-itself-apart-harder-than-diamond-lighter-and-thinner-than-aluminum-foil-but-of-course-you-knew-that-too  
-you-DID-make-it-after-all-as-well-It-was-powered-by-the-Gravitec4450-thrusters-which-worked-by-manipulating-mesons-which-filled  
-the-propellants-in-the-ship-with-virtual-particles-that-fused-the-atoms-together-in-unstable-forms-to-make-energy-during-both-fusion-and-fission-and  
-it-produced-a-whopping-7,000,000-pounds-of-thrust-MAN-that-is-SO-cool!!-but-I-guess-you-knew-that-too-since-you-designed-those-too-heck  
-one-reason-I-like-it-so-much-is-because-you-made-every-system-every-part-every-choice-every-bolt-every-screw-every-nut-every-inch-  
heck-you-pretty-much-made-it-by-yourself-I-wish-I-could-do-that-it's-so-awesome-too-bad-there-was-only-one-made-since-it-was-so-expensive-  
and-the-test-pilot-made-it-implode-before-people-saw-what-it-could-do-was-a-real-tough-break-for-you-I'd-imagine-funny-how-I-never-saw-  
anything-else-of-yours-that-used-GT-type-generators-I-really-thought-those-were-awesome!!!!"

Rev finished his little monologue about the plane and looked back to tech, who was wide eyed at the moment.

"That's it!!" Tech said "Gravitec thrust generators! It makes perfect sense! I'd kiss you but…mmph!" He was cut off by a beak being shoved against his lips and hands on his shoulders. Rev withdrew, leaving a very startled coyote sitting in the bed. An awkward silence descended upon the room for a few minutes, and then Rev started up his usual chatter, this time sounding more nervous.

"Oh-my-I-don't-know-What-came-over-me-I'm-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-very-very-sorry-I-shouldn't-have-done-that  
-I-really-shouldn't-it-wasn't-right-please-please-please-don't-hate…" This time it was the roadrunner's turn to be interrupted by a pair of lips.

After the second lip lock Tech withdrew and told rev "Well, now we're even. Besides, why would I ever hate you? Duck, sure, but not you." He continued, "I think I should actually tell you something… this is hard for me get off my chest, and I hope you won't react too badly, I… I have feelings for you, strong ones, and I don't just mean our friendship. I hope you can forgive me, but I think you deserve to be told by me." Rev struggled to talk slowly, "So… it's-true… you-do… so… what's-to… forgive? I... love, you-too. You're my" He paused, searching his mind for words,"… my grease-monkey." Tears of joy welled up in Tech's eyes, as he gave the pinned bird a huge hug. He had no idea that Rev would actually feel the same way, in fact, to him, the odds were astronomical!

Rev countered by leaping into Tech's arms, causing them both to fall back on to the bed. The two spent the next hour or so just sitting there cuddling, in the reverent silence, inhaling each-other's scents and holding tightly, letting out nearly a lifetime of feelings.


	4. To the Stars

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

Chapter Four: To The Stars

It had been about a week since Rev and Tech actually confessed their feelings for one another. Since that day, some of the others had noticed their rather chipper mood. However, their conclusions about the two never came close to them having any kind of relationship. It had been a relatively calm couple of weeks, no villain attacks, and enough time for Ace to make a full recovery from their last mission.

Tech had also been able to finish up the team's new ship. He decided to use the intercom to tell everyone to come see his newest creation in about an hour so they would have time to finish whatever they were doing at the moment. He decided to wait for everyone in the small corner lounge that was installed in the hangar after they insisted he should take more frequent breaks, and they figured a comfy chair or two, nice and close to the workspace would convince him to listen to them.

After a bit of time had passed, everyone had finally made their way down to the hangar, Duck, not quite so eager to see the new "Toy" tech had made.

"This had better be worth it bub" Duck said with his familiar lisp. "Oh it's worth it, at least it will be to everyone else." Tech assured him, pushing a small button on the primary hangar control console. "I give you the R-T 12062!"

A gigantic steel door that had divided off more than half of the hangar slowly creaked to life. The room was dominated by the groan of such a massive door, along with the sound of its gears clicking as they turned. The door took nearly two minutes to finish opening, and what lay on the other side was a spectacular sight.

A silvery black streamlined aircraft lay on the other side. The craft was absolutely gigantic, its wingspan alone taking up nearly half of the tower's considerable hangar space. It was of little wonder why it was built in the large lower hangar. The underused facility was originally intended to contain a large portion of the Acmetropolis Air Fleet for the surrounding sector, but later remained unused when the tower was reassigned as the Loonatics' headquarters. The double decked ship's wingspan must have been over two hundred feet, the length over three hundred.

"We've said it before… but you "Really" need to get out more." Duck said, trying to hide his awe with his commentary.

"Real neat Tech, but what's so amazing about a jet? Last I hoid, the plane had already been invented." Ace said smugly.

"This craft is anything but an ordinary plane. For starters, though it isn't much longer than a commercial aircraft, the armor makes it weigh in at over three times as much, about ten thousand tons. Also, rather than first class cabins and complimentary peanuts, you'll find this baby is loaded up with full medical facilities, as well as my new port-o-lab 2.0, a full suite of defensive measures, storage for additional tools that may become necessary during any assignment, and an ops-center in addition to the primary cockpit, giving us more control over the situation with advanced information gathering abilities. Naturally, to get something this heavy into the air, we need a LOT of force, so conventional jets were out of the question. However, thanks to a little insight, I was able to construct a burst propulsion system, which works by fusing and splitting atoms, allowing a healthy amount of power for all its systems, about 900 megawatts. And it can produce hundreds of times its own mass in thrust from a relatively small cluster of atoms. Finally, as a kicker, the ship is space capable, and I was able to make a somewhat primitive wormhole generator from what little I was able to study of Optimatus' gauntlets, however, since it can't make a wormhole that leads all the way to its destination point, I rigged up a way for it to use them as a sort of warp catapult, making interstellar travel possible." The coyote explained.

Ace was busy staring off into space, falling victim to his short attention span as Tech delivered his rather winded explanation of the ship's abilities… "Uh… I kinda missed that part after "anything but ordinary" … can ya simplify that a bit?"

Tech slapped his hand to his forehead. Once again his simple description was still too complex for most of the team. "Okay, let's put it in a manner that "won't" lose your attention." He started "It's got a lot of neat toys, it's really fast, and it can go in space."

"Ah I see, why didn't ya say that in the foist place buddy?" Ace said, folding his arms across his chest.

Tech rolled his eyes, sighing as rev zipped over behind him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't-worry-Tech-I-was-listening-I-understood-every-word-well-almost-every-word-but-still-I-think-I-understood-it-enough-man-  
that-thing-is-Awesome!-just-the-fact-that-you-able-to-give-it-such-a-high-thrust-to-fuel-ratio!-I-mean-"Really!"-atom-splitting-reactors  
-where-do-you-come-up-with-this-stuff?-this-one-won't-implode-like-the-eagle-will-it?-I-really-hope-not-because-  
its-even-MORE-awesome-than-that-one-was-and-I-don't-think-it'd-be-fun-to-implode-I-mean-being-crushed-to-the-size-of-a-penny-just-  
wouldn't-make-my-day-but-then-again-you-know-what-your-doing-this-thing-should-WAIL-on-our-old-jet-I-can't-wait-till-we-take-it-for-a-ride!"

Then, rather unexpectedly, the shimmering image of Zodavia appeared on the hangar's holo-com. "Well, you may get that chance sooner than you would expect. There appears to be a disturbance in the Alpha Centauri system. One that my have dire complications even for Acmetropolis."

Zodavia changed the holo-com display, showing world shrouded in a hazy purple atmosphere. "This world is called Pholdar, known to most humans as Alpha Centauri B-4. There is currently a crisis developing on the planet, which may develop into an interstellar war. I pray it does not come to this."

"So, what's goin' on down there Zodavia?" Ace inquired.

"A number of supposed officials from varying planets have come to this world, and have disgraced their worlds in the eyes of the Pholdarian government. In addition to their rather disgraceful behavior as emissaries, many of them have been spotted sabotaging certain industries on the planet. Of primary concern is the reported presence of Acmetropolis Minister of Defense, Jonathan Redd. What makes this concern so great is the fact that the minister is currently on Acmetropolis, at government complex 243. It is imperative that you investigate this problem thoroughly, and put a stop to this smear. You must avoid war at any cost. Godspeed, Loonatics." She expounded.

"You hoid er Loonatics! Let's jet!" he declared.

They quickly began preparations to head out. Since Rev was the fastest, he was left with the duty of filling out the compartments in the ship with various inventions. Each of them gathered a couple of their belongings to take with them, since they would likely be away from home for a while. In the cargo cabin were some items of note, a small videogame console, and discs, as well as a portable gaming system, a couple "Hare care" products, a ninja action novel, a large amount of groceries, a few little technological oddities, and a Tech E. Coyote Plush doll which sat in the corner.

"So, Tech, about how long will it take for us to get there?" Lexi inquired.

"Let's see, even with the warp catapult, we have a ways to go… I'd say about three weeks." Tech said, and then added chuckling, "There's some food in the kitchen compartment, which should last us, assuming Slam packed enough food for himself in the cargo bay."

"… yeah, and … where exactly are we going again?" Duck added.

"Well" rev began, as he strapped himself into one of the chairs on the bridge as he prepared his hyper charged monologue. "It's-a-star-system-called-Alpha-Centauri, also-known-as-Rigil-Kentarus-which-is-actually-the-proper-name-it's-name-is-derived-from-the-arabic-phrase-Rijl-el-kentarus-meaning –foot-of-the-centaur-and-is-the-nearest-star-system-to-acmetropolis-at-a-distance-of-about-4.37-lightyears-and-is-considered-a-tertiary-  
star-system-containing-two-sunsized-stars-locked-in-a-stable-orbit-around-each-other-and-about-0.22-lightyears-from-the-rest-of-the  
-system-is-an-orbiting-red-dwarf-called-proxima-centauri.-the-average-orbit-of-the-main-stars-brings-them-at-closest-the-distance-from-  
the-sun-to-saturn-and-at-farthest-the-sun-to-pluto-relative-distance-between-the-two-stars-there-are-twelve-planets-in-the-habitable-regions  
-the-particular-planet-we…"

"Alright alright! I get it already!" Duck interrupted loudly. "I didn't ask for the encyclopedia?"

Tech's voice came over the craft's intercom, "Alright guys, I hope you're strapped in. I'm going to start up the reactor now."

"Starting particle oscillation turbines in three, two, mark" as tech flipped the switch, a low hum reverberated through the ship as the reactor filled with a reddish gas, eventually the noise faded into the background.

Tech continued the procedure.

"Now I just need to activate the compression matrix." The gasses in the reaction chamber started to condense as high pressure pushed them together.

"Okay guys, here goes nothing, activating meson saturators." The gas in the ethertitanium power core started to churn and transform as the boson-type particles flowed through it, radiating virtual gluons which caused the atoms in the gas to attract to one another and eventually fuse. The elements started becoming heavier and heavier, until eventually they condensed into vaporized uranium and quickly destabilized, splitting back into lighter elements. The accelerated process of fusion and decay caused extremely high amounts of energy to be released, which were then harvested by the ship as her systems started to light up, and her engines roared to life. As the reactions reach their acme the light emanating through the ethertitanium observation chamber became extremely bright, thusly, the ship's automatic safety measures shielded the chamber within a solid lead cylinder to block out the harmful light and radiation. Tech, knowing this would happen of course, had previously installed solar energy collectors on the inner face of the cylinder, allowing the ship to harvest even more power.

As the hangar door ascended, allowing a path out of the tower, the roar of the ship's engines could be heard through the nearby commercial sector that surrounded the tower. As ace pushed down the throttle, the ship lurched forward, and as it picked up speed, it shot through the sky at a relatively high angle, and continued upward, clearing the planet's ionosphere in under a minute.

The ship's engines stopped, letting it coast deeper into space for a short period.

"Alright guys… and Lexi", tech's voice emanated from the ship's intercom again "we're going to make our first catapult jump. You might want to sit down for it still. It's a rather bumpy ride."

Maneuvering thrusters fired to turn the ship into position, and once her heading was on track, the engines engaged once more for a long duration burn. As the vessel accelerated the chassis began to glow brightly as the boundaries of space started to weaken around it, until it eventually snapped, pinching together two points in space to create a rather unique wormhole, once the ship had just barely phased through, a subspace surge caused the wormhole to dissipate, making the space between the ship and the destination point rubber band back to its normal form, launching the ship at greater than light speeds through the interstellar medium.


	5. Red Mist

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

Oh... uh... accents are annoying and kinda hard to type. Naturally, comments and reviews on the story are appreciated. please and thank you, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five: Red Mist

Plasma shells flew through the purple skies, making a thunderous crack as they passed overhead. The smell of burned bodies and vehicle exhaust permeated the entire sector. A fierce army was making their way through the streets of Acmetropolis sector 114. The Acmetropolis military tried to hold back the invasion force. Bodies, scraps, and charred remains littered the landscape, as explosions echoed through the streets, rocking buildings to their foundations. The defenders seemed to be fighting a losing battle, as they tried to halt the northward advance.

Suddenly, a sound, greater than any explosion from the Pholdarian or Human weapons heard thus far erupted. At the source was a very large craft whose wings bared a familiar but simple logo. Any soldiers getting a sight of this supersonic vessel instantly recognized the symbol. The simple triangle was a sign of the Loonatics' presence on the field. Suddenly from the human side of these ramparts had arisen the sound of a thousand soldiers cheering. Five figures flew out of the ship, landing just behind the front lines of the battle.

"Well this ain't good. Tech, you got an idea how we can stop these guys?" Ace said as the team touched down.

A crackle came over their communicators, and following it, Tech's voice. "Well, if we could down their field command vessel, they should probably retreat, however, that will only buy us some time, perhaps a day. After that, we really need to find a more permanent solution to help the soldiers in this sector fend off future invasions here."

"Uh, yeah. So how do you propose we do that?" he retorted.

"You have to get inside the ship so you can disable its shields. Mostly that task should be left to Duck and Rev, since they can get in and out quickly. The rest of us will have to thin out the enemy numbers and push the front as much as possible. I can take care of the other ships, but the shielding matrix on the command unit is far too strong." Tech continued, "I'll come around to …. What the hell?!"

The Sky Runner made another pass over the field. This time in its wake followed dozens of small Pholdarian fighters. The barrage of cannons on the fighters could be heard all around the field, as well as several crashes. The black smoke began to fill the area as multiple passes were made, and ships fell from the sky, all the while a rain of ethertitanium debris began to fall. Suddenly on the fifth pass over the field, which was already covered in shrapnel from exploding fighters, and from layers of armor being peeled off the Sky Runner there was a large explosion as its core was breached. The ruined hulk of a craft came falling back to the ground well behind the enemy lines, crashing into some of the higher ranking Pholdarian airships.

"Tech!!" Rev screamed at the top of his lungs. "Tech!?-are-you-there-please-speak-to-me-say-anything-anything-at-all-just-let-me-know-you're-alive."

After twenty seconds with no responses, the rest of the Loonatics dropped their heads, for they had no choice but to assume the worst. Tears welled up in Rev's eyes as he stood in shock. Abruptly, he disappeared in a flash and a strong gust of air followed him.

'Come-on-this-can't-be-you-can't-be-gone-not-after-we-finally…not-not-after-I-learned-no!-I-finally-have-you-I'm-not-going-to-lose-you!!' his thoughts said over and over, racing through his head as he raced towards the crash site. He only took a few moments to get there, but it felt like hours as he ran through a barrage of weapons fire, scenarios playing out in his head of what he might find on the other end. Several enemy shots made contact, burning his shoulder, other weapons and shrapnel cutting deeply into his flesh.

By the time he reached the ship, tears streaming down his eyes, the pain caught up with him, and he collapsed onto his knees once he got inside the hulk of a vessel. He spent a rather short amount of time to crawl towards the bridge, shrugging off the agony as blood ran down his arms and legs, turning his feathers crimson. Finally, he found Tech, but he was just laying there, his body still as an oil painting. Rev pulled himself over to the coyote. For some reason, after all this time, Tech hadn't regenerated, and there wasn't a clue as to why.

Rev cried out as tears ran down his beak and onto his love's lifeless form. He felt as if he lost everything, and he probably had.

Then, there was a sudden explosion, and the next thing he saw was a very concerned coyote looking down at him from atop a bed. The roadrunner found himself on the floor of their cabin, perplexed but relieved to see Tech's face again.

"Hey there" he yawned, "What happened? You woke me up, you were wailing like someone just died!"

Rev, still shaken, had somewhat hesitantly lifted his head off the tear soaked pillow that was between his face and the floor. And then, before tech had any chance to notice, the excited bird was a flurry of feathers as he leaped up at Tech and into the bed, landing on top of him. Rev held him down and hugged with all his might.

"Thank-goodness-you're-alive-I-had-the-worst-dream-it-felt-so-real-and-I-don't-ever-want-it-to-come-true-I-don't-know-what-I-would-  
do-without-you-I-never-ever-ever-ever-want-to-lose-you-again-I-can't-bare-the-thought-especially-before-we've-ever-really-gotten-intimate  
-I-mean-loosing-you-at-all-is-unthinkable-but-that's-just-adding-insult-to-injury-I'm-so-happy-you're-alive!!!!" He babbled, kissing tech several times all over, tears still trailing down his eyes.

Tech was unable to breathe, and tried to get Rev's attention by tapping him on the shoulder, and eventually just gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Ow!" The roadrunner protested, releasing his grip on Tech. The coyote tried to catch his breath "huff .. I … just… wanted wheeze to let you … pant know ..." "What?-know-what?-what-is-it?"

"I think what he was trying to say, was that we're here." A familiar voice said aloud. Rev, mortified by the sound of that voice slowly turned around to see Ace, Lexi, Slam, and Duck all standing at the foot of the bed.

Rev just sat there silent for a moment, having nearly died of embarrassment, his face flushed and hot to the touch. Eventually after an awkward silence he squeaked out a small. "Hi….." and afterward began to build up to his normal ability to talk. "No-no-no-no-no-no-its-not-what-you-think-I-swear-its-nothing-no-way-we're-totally-not-like-that-totally-and-completely-nothing." He finished.

"We were all here, you woke us up too, and we sort of saw everything" Lexi responded

"Oh yeah, that's really nuttin' all right." Ace chuckled sarcastically making little kiss noises and teasing Rev.

"Oh great... you mean you? And him…? And… you? … I think I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out, this is getting just a little too "fabulous" for me." Duck lisped smugly, trying to hide his fears that another "Happy couple" in the team might mean that nobody would have time for him as he walked off.

"Oh-no-no-I-knew-it-you-all-found-out-and-you-probably-hate-me-now-don't-you?-now-that-you-know-what-I-am-and…" A hand clamped his beak shut.

"Get real!" Lexi asserted, her hand holding the roadrunner's flapping jaw shut. "Ace is just giving you a hard time, and this might be outside of duck's comfort zone… but I'm sure he doesn't "Hate" you guys, or even really dislike you."

"Yeah, c'mon buddy, it's not like ya toined into some kinda monster. Yer still the same speed demon we knew before, we just know a li'l more bout ya now. So what if ya uh… you uh…" Ace paused, searching for words, "Well let's just say ya like "hotdogs""

"Goes for you too Tech" Ace stated "we'll still like ya, no matta what"

Rev almost started to cry again, but held back the tears as he jumped up to Ace to give him and the other Loonatics big, rib crushing hugs, except Duck, who had already left the room. Even Rev knew, passed his doubts, that duck cared too, he just didn't show it the same, but the roadrunner figured he'd come around eventually.

Rev ran back to the bed and sat with Tech, snuggling up to him with his head on the coyote's chest, just feeling the warmth of his partner's breath run through his feathers.

"Aaaaaw, aren't they cute Ace?" Lexi said jokingly.

"Just makes ya feel all wa'm inside don't it?" He responded, putting his arm around Lexi's shoulders "Just like how I feel 'round you."

Lexi giggled as the two walked off to their cabin together. So passed the end of the first, and, as far as Rev was concerned, most exciting day on the long trip to another world.


	6. Playing Doctor

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

As already stated at the beginning of the story, the characters are not mine, they are copyright Warner Bros., and used without their permission.

Well, here's the Sixth chapter, (bout time eh?). mostly, pointless fluff, and a bit of romancing, I kind of felt that even /with/ the fact that it's technically been the focus of the entire story thus-far, the actual cuddle scenes have been a bit… lacking. This chapter will be the primary reason for the story's upgrade to a mature rating

Remember, submit reviews, and suggest changes or things to happen, and who knows, they just might, the new rating does mean that just about anything can go on now.

* * *

Chapter Six: Playing Doctor 

The journey had been going well so far, mostly. There was a slight incident in which Duck was driven somewhat crazy. Rev really didn't get himself involved much. The most participation he had in that little episode was being hit by a small piece of shrapnel while passing as duck blew a hole in the wall between his cabin and the hallway. Having hurt Rev seemed to help slap duck back into his right mind; he apologized profusely and "helped" him to the infirmary. It wasn't exactly a minor wound. However, he was a bit of a drama queen about it and refused to go.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, sheesh. But I'm not letting go until you get in that room!" Duck said, beginning to get annoyed at Rev's drama as he had to drag him down the halls, holding him by the wrist.

"Aww-come-on-it's-not-that-bad-I-don't-need-stitches-really-I-mean-come-on-I-hate-needles-and-I-can't-stand-the-smell-of-places-like  
-that-its-almost-like-its-too-clean-besides-my-hand-will-be-fine-don't-make-me-go-I-really-don't-want-to-go!!!" Rev shouted, struggling with all his might as duck tried to wrestle him into the sick-bay.

Once Duck finally had him in there he locked the door so it could only be opened from the outside saying, "you're such a baby! If it was _ME_, well, _I_ wouldn't be making such a commotion about a few little stitches buster".

Rev tried to get of the room but the door wouldn't open, so he started beating on it, hoping against his better judgment that this would somehow cause the door to release.

Suddenly the door started to open, and Rev was about to escape until he saw Tech standing in the doorframe, wearing a white lab coat. Tech dragged the still scared roadrunner off to the diagnostic table by the wall.

"I came as soon as I heard you were hurt. Let me see your hand." Tech demanded, to which Rev just cupped his injured hand in the other and shook his head like a shy child.

"Come on, don't you think you're being a bit childish?" he said.

"Nah-uh!" Rev responded

"Oh yes you are. Now come on and show me your hand." He demanded once more.

And again Rev just withdrew farther and shook his head.

"So, you want to play that way? I really don't want to be rough with you." Tech snapped in response. Then inspiration hit the coyote.

"How about we make a compromise?" he said, softening his tone.

"What?… what-kind-of-compromise?" the speedster responded.

"It's a bit of a trade. Each time you behave, I give you a kiss… The alternative is that I tickle you into submission." The devious canine offered.

Rev nodded in agreement with a weak smile, and cautiously offered his hand forward for inspection. Tech inspected it, and frowned, finding the injury far more serious than he was led to believe. It had been cut quite deeply, and was split open down the middle of the palm. Blood still leached from the open wound into a growing puddle that had been accumulated on the table's surface while rev tried to hide his hand. Like he agreed to, Tech pulled his love's head down and gave him a soft, tender kiss on the lips, lingering for only a few moments.

"This is pretty bad. Did you really want it to go untreated? I mean… it would be very, very bad for you." He said, staring into Rev's emerald eyes.

"Now" he continued. "The first thing we should do is stop the bleeding before you pass out." Tech fumbled through a nearby drawer and then slid his chair back in front of the table.

"This clotting agent should do the trick" he said, tapping the needle in his hand with his index finger.

"You're going to have to hold still for this" He looked into the roadrunner's frightened, youthful eyes.

"Tell you what, this part will be worth two kisses." He said, pushing the needle into Rev's wrist and injecting the clotting agent. The blood vessels started clotting up to prevent him from bleeding out during the rest of the procedure. Meanwhile, Tech got up and gave him a loving peck on the cheek, followed by another lingering lip-lock.

It was at this point, that Duck, who had been silent until now, decided to speak.

"Get a room you two"

This retort was countered, by Tech joking around, saying, "Already got one thanks." This was followed up by "Okay that's it, I'm outta here." As Duck had left the room to go play videogames, or do some other… duck… type… things.

Tech continued the procedure, holding up to his promise at each step, until he was finished applying the stitches, bio-gel, and finally a layer of good old fashioned gauss bandage.

"Well now, there we go it should be good as new in a few days. Was that really so bad?" he said, happy to have gotten cooperation out of his plan.

"Uh-nope-it-wasn't-bad-at-all-but-I-think-that's-because-it-was-you-doing-it-I-just-don't-think-I'd-be-comfortable-if-it-was-someone-else" Rev answered, scratching behind his head with this good hand while wearing a cute but stupid smile of embarrassment.

Tech couldn't help but feel enamored by the simplicity and innocence Rev seemed to possess even in spite of having to fight off the scum of the world, and having such an encyclopedic knowledge of so many things. Even all these things that he witnessed didn't change his innocent optimism about things.

"Well, I guess you're free to go now, but before you do, here's a little reward." He tossed the roadrunner a tiny bag of peanut butter cookies.

Rev sat on the table a moment longer before sliding off, looking a little disappointed.

"What's the matter? The bemused coyote asked.

"Oh-it's-nothing-really-nothing-at-all-I….I-was-just-really-hoping-for-a-lollipop." He responded.

An answer came, "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have any lollipops. Besides, I thought you liked peanut butter."

"Oh-no-don't-get-me-wrong-I-do-I-do-but…" Rev sighed "Are-you-sure-you-don't-have-_any_-lollipops?-because-I-sure-think-I-know-where-to-find-one-if-you-catch-my-drift  
-nudge-nudge-wink-wink."

Tech stood there for a moment silent, it was his turn to be the innocent one until he finally pieced together what the fast talking bird had said and blushed. "Oh… OH..." he said, "I… I see now, umm …well that's, that's." he stammered as the other approached slowly with a cheeky grin across his face.

"Thanks… so-much… for... Fixing-me-up… but-I-have-a-diagnosis-for-you-now… it…looks-to-me… like-you're-suffering… a severe case of _sexy_!" Rev said, struggling somewhat to slow down, speaking at an awkward but more normal pace whilst inching closer to his partner.

Tech both blushed and chuckled at the remark. "Yeah, sadly it's an incurable disease, what ever am I to do? Oh woe is me." He played along putting the back of his hand to his forehead and tilting his head up.

Rev moved in for a rather aggressive kiss, pressing up against Tech while pushing on the back of his head, letting him kiss deeper. He moved his tongue around his partner's mouth, exploring every little crevice, every tooth. As this powerful kiss lingered, he turned the two of them around, guiding them back to the table he was sitting on earlier. As the kiss faded, he pushed the coyote onto the table. Tech's coat started to become soaked in the blood of his lover. There was quite a lot of the crimson liquid in the puddle on that table, and there was little doubt in Tech's mind that Rev was probably dizzy, and perhaps feeling weak. It soaked through the jacket and the thin work shirt underneath, absorbing into his brown fur.

Rev unbuttoned Tech's shirt and started to use his good hand to explore the brown furred body before him. He moved his hand away, strangely, and ran it through the remaining mess of blood on the table before continuing to run it across Tech's chest. Though a bit creepy, it was a quirk that somewhat held the coyote's interest, if only for the reason that it seemed a bit… unusual to him.

However, Tech decided that he really couldn't let this go on. He was sitting in, and now his body was covered in a reminder of just how serious the injury was. He decided, somewhat reluctantly to stop what had been started. He grabbed Rev's hand and pushed it away.

"What's…. what's-wrong?" the roadrunner inquired with bedroom eyes.

"Well…well… I just think we shouldn't do this right now." Tech said flatly.

"What's-the-matter?-don't-you-want-to?-I-mean-did-I-do-something-wrong?" Rev started to look panicked, as if he may have gone a bit too far.

"Don't worry, I want to, it's not that…" He said, trying to comfort the roadrunner.

"Well-then-why-can't-we-keep-going?"

"I don't think it'd be too good for you is all. Activity could aggravate the gash, and I really don't want you bleeding more. Besides, raising your heart rate isn't a great idea as is after losing so much blood, we should just … do something nice and calm, perhaps get some rest together?" he replied, buttoning his shirt back up.

For a moment Rev stood, thinking. At first he was disappointed, but in the afterthought, he was very happy to know that Tech cared so much.

He helped Tech down from the reddened table and onto the floor. The coyote stepped up to him and took him in a warm embrace, holding on tightly.

"I'm sorry" he said. Rev didn't respond with words, he just acknowledged with a tighter hug, letting Tech know that he knew it was for his own good.

As the two of them were walking out of the infirmary and towards their cabin, Tech noticed himself while passing one of the mirrors. His jacket had large spots of blood all over it, he chucked to himself because he looked like he had just murdered someone.

* * *

I'm a terrible person…  
perhaps I should die in a fire.  
Also, you thought there was going be some major Secksin' didn't you?  
I do think I may possibly add that, but not for a little while yet.  



	7. Touchdown

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

Most people probably didn't agree with the need for tech to build that ship, though, I decided to make it, since in season 1 they seemed rather surprised that Zodavia's ship had warp speed technology, and Tech, at the time knew nothing about wormhole devices. Though, in other episodes, it seems Acmetropolis is visited by aliens on a regular basis, so I guess they must not share their travel technology.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Touchdown

Rev sat on the bed munching peanut butter cookies while he waited for Tech, who was still washing the roadrunner's blood out of his fur. He'd given up on cleaning the clothes as they were far too deeply stained. In the end, Rev was glad that Tech stopped them from going through with it. The dizziness and tiredness from all the lost blood was catching up with him. He must have lost well over a cup, maybe even two, so physical activity, especially _that_ kind of activity wouldn't have left him feeling well at all.

Rev lay down on his side, putting his head on a pillow. Then he felt something soft and warm behind him. A familiar brown furred hand grabbed his bandaged palm and gave it a gentle squeeze, while another stroked through the long feathered top of his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier." A soft whisper said

"It's... okay… you… were… right", he replied, holding the hand between his own, while the other went around his chest, pulling him into a tight embrace.

The Sky Runner's computer issued a message to all rooms, "Attention, deep space planetary orbit will occur in twelve hours and thirty seven minutes."

"Well then, it won't be long until we can land. I'd suggest a good night's sleep." Tech said, Rev only yawned and held tighter on his hand in response. The craft cruised along the silent void towards the smaller star of the system, its cabins filled with six contented dreamers.

By the next "morning" their ship had lost much momentum, slowing to a subluminal velocity. Eventually she reached her intended orbit around Pholdar at about a million miles out, and a comparatively paltry speed of sixty thousand miles per hour.

An alarm sounded across the orbiting outpost, just outside the Pholdar shipyards. The noise had awakened Brigadier General Pollux who had wasted no time in rushing towards the bridge.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the black feathered lizard-man hissed, walking through the doorway of the command center.

"An unidentified object has breached our sensor grid. We believe it to be a ship, though we need more time to complete our sensor readings. It was first detected beyond the sixth planet, at which time it was traveling at an extreme velocity, our sensors recorded its position changing by 180 arc-minutes within moments, at a distance of one million kilometers, which placed its original velocity somewhere around two and a half million kilometers per second. However, no spatial warps were detected." The science officer explained.

"What does this mean? In simple terms please." Pollux responded

"Well, it means that with that kind of change in velocity, it is likely a ship, and furthermore, it was using pure speed, since it didn't emerge from a wormhole during that change in position. This type of travel does not resemble warp-theories of any other races, and would require an extreme energy output. It seems like we have "new" aliens. I wouldn't suggest confrontation, given we do not know their capabilities." The officer finished.

"I see. We should probably open a hailing channel then. See if you can get language data from their computers and upload it to the mediator program." He answered logically.

The Loonatics were just starting to stir from their beds when their ship's computer sounded the alarms.

"Warning, unauthorized interface detected."

This blaring warning got attention rather quickly. Tech ran as fast as he could to the upper deck and into the Ops room. He quickly started to run a scan on the computers while the rest of the team, sans Rev, who was still asleep, headed toward the bridge.

"Guys, prime the engines, we should be ready for a possible engagement, but be careful about it, we don't want to start something if we can avoid it" Tech said over the intercom, while entering keystrokes to navigate his way through the systems to find out what was going on. "Hmm, it looks like they're mostly taking trash files, and the Acmetropolis Primers."

"And what's that mean to us?" Ace inquired.

"Probably nothing, seems like they're just looking for language information. So we can probably expect a hailing signal soon."

Just as the coyote had said moments ago, a hailing channel was opened with their ship immediately after the information flow was cut off. Through the speakers emanated a very deep and somewhat creepy voice. By its sound one could tell it was artificial. "This unit's designation is Gu'syl, Contact Protocol Intelligence for shipyard station 242.This unit will provide translation for interaction between your vessel and the imperial shipyards."

"Please state designation, origin, and purpose."

"Well", Tech sighed, "at least they don't seem hostile."

Tech started to respond to the requests of their mediator.

"Our ship's designation is Sky Runner. We are currently uploading specifications for our origin system. Our purpose is to deal with a situation. There is someone on this planet that has supposedly sparked some friction between our worlds."

"Upload has been confirmed, designation accepted. However, the Benefactors of this unit have an inquiry regarding your purpose." The A.I. responded

"And that is?"

"Their scans have revealed numerous weapons aboard your vessel, and wish to know the necessity behind their presence."

"We were to take them in the event of hostilities, or unexpected circumstances. Our team, and our own benefactor certainly hope it does not come to that." He answered

"Reply confirmed and accepted. However, the benefactors of this unit deem it necessary that you leave your vessel in their care. Directions to, and docking procedures of the shipyard have been uploaded to your autopilot system. To compensate for lack of Pholdarian imperial credits to pay the docking fee, the benefactors wish to study the technology of your unit, and for the study of additional technology in your storage cache, you have been authorized to select from a list of technologies and studies to learn for yourselves. Is this agreement acceptable? Yes, or no?"

Naturally, Tech could not resist the chance to look up new gadgets, and devices that were of a civilization entirely different from their own, but he had to restrain himself. "I wish first to know the amount of information I will be able to receive in that exchange."

There was a long silence in the Loonatics' vessel as the Pholdarian researchers came to an agreement with the mediator. Finally the voice of the A.I. returned "The agreement will be for the information value of 23,500,000 Imperial Credits, approximate value would be near 1,500,000,000 of your Quazarlinian."

Tech was left speechless for a moment, he was never able to secure that kind of funding on Acmetropolis, and due to that, there were plenty of research projects of his that had dead-ended. He recovered himself as quickly as he could and finally returned his answer, "Yes, that's perfect!"

"Negotiations complete, please engage autopilot. A surface shuttle will be waiting at the shipyard, as will an escort unit."

"Alright chief you heard him… err… it."

"Roga, switchin' ta auto pilot", Ace said, flipping switches on the control panel.

The ship's engines fired a burn sending her drifting towards the docking facilities of the Pholdarian shipyards. At her current speed it would take about two hours to dock. Meanwhile, the Loonatics used that time to shower up and get in their space suits. Tech walked down to his cabin to wake Rev.

He pushed the bird a bit, shaking him a little to wake him up. Rev started to wake up, groggy, in a manner that was abnormal to his character. For him not to be a morning person, the night before must have been quite a drain on him, of course, who can blame someone for being tired after losing such a high percentage of their blood. Of course, it technically was Rev's own fault, having been so argumentative about, and fearful of treatment.

"yawn I don't feel so great, it's not _too_ bad, but I feel really beat." He said groggily.

"I thought as much. You're always a morning person, even when you just wake up you don't talk this slow."

"So, what yawn does that mean?"

"Nothing much, just means you won't be able to go on the mission, so, you'll have to stay behind on me, and we'll be going on a bit of a shopping spree."

Suddenly Rev perked up, "No-way-you-mean-that-we-get-to-spend-the-whole-day-together?-and-what's-this-about-shopping-are-we-hitting-  
souvinier-shops-or-something?"

"Oh. Not exactly. While the others go down to the planet we're going to be with the ship in the Pholdarian space station. The shopping spree is a bit of a technology exchange, you're going to help me pick out 1.5 billion Quazarlinian worth of research material." Tech responded.

"Oh-goodie-goodie-goodie-I-can't-wait!" the roadrunner said, running in place. He would be clapping if not for his injured hand.

"well then, you might want to get into yo…" before Tech could finish another word, Rev zipped away and came back in his space-combat suit. At first Tech didn't notice that he was suddenly wearing his too.

"re space suit…" he looked at Rev, then at himself. "Okay, I guess ya got that covered, mine too. Of course, I can't say it was a good idea to use your powers just yet. You could have hurt yourself"

"Ugh, I think you're right… my head hurts now." He said, his speech slowed again by pain and tiredness.

The ship finally pulled into the station, being held in place by magnetic docking clamps. The airlock popped open and the team stepped out into an unfamiliar place, filled with aliens of various kinds. At the bottom of the airlock steps stood a short lizard-man with coal black scales and dark purple feathers running down his head to the tip of his tail, and near him, another one the color of white marble with green feathers. The white one held a simple silver box..


	8. Culture shock

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

Chapter Eight: Culture Shock

* * *

The team started their way down the stairs slowly. They absorbed the sights and sounds of an immense docking complex, ships of every shape and size imaginable were leaving and arriving constantly. Many ships were heralded by the sudden opening of a wormhole, while others seemed to stretch as if made of rubber. There were numerous modes of travel, and it seemed that any transportation theory that could be imagined was being employed. Their attention again focused once more on the creatures at the foot of the steps. Near them now hovered a small spherical device, some form of robot perhaps. It glowed faintly from a small indent on one surface, but aside from that was nothing but a tiny sphere.

As they reached the foot of the steps, Tech had finished the analysis and deemed the air breathable. Upon hearing this, the team removed their helmets, figuring it would be more polite to show their faces. The shorter of the two lizard-men approached them swiftly, running up to Ace as a flash of shining black scales. The creature tackled the unsuspecting bunny to the floor, and then, forced his lips upon him, kissing deeply and forcefully. Ace had been surprised, and frightened out of his wits, uncertain of what to do, he had pushed the lizard off of himself, and wiped his lips on his hand.

The creature had grown scared. He just stood still with wide eyes, and suddenly started to speak in an unknown tongue, filled with hissing sounds and harsh syllables, getting on his knees.

"Ew!" he exclaimed, the others around him were caught in a giggle fit.

A high pitched, almost childlike artificial voice burst forth from the sphere which floated nearby. "Oh dear, oh dear… I hope you weren't offended, this is entirely my fault."

"Come again?" Ace replied.

"You see, I was analyzing the data that had been taken from your computers. From the references I had found, the benefactors believed this to be the standard business greeting of your world. Please, destroy me instead for his offense. We would rather not have one of our top propulsion experts killed."

Ace put his hands ahead of him, as if pushing something away, "hold up hold up! We ain't killin' anybody doc, dat wouldn't be very neighborly."

"Thank goodness, we were worried you might not be a very forgiving species, what with the recent encounters we had been given. There are many… unsavory races we had come across, from the proud brutes of the system you know as Gliese 695, to the barbarian races of galactic sector 3392. My benefactors, whom you know as the Pholdarians, are a rather gentle species."

Indeed, Pholdarian anatomy belied their true nature. However, their race, though kind hearted, had acquired much technology, and had become battle hardened warriors after many encounters with some less than welcome races. With their technological edge, even their peaceful nature would not save Acmetropolis if war was declared.

The sphere floated towards Ace and hovered over his left shoulder. "May I ask of you your individual designations?"

"Name's Ace, the pretty goil 'ere is Lexi" he said, putting his arm around her waist, then pointing in turn to the other Loonatics, "den we got Danger Duck, and the big guy's Slam Tazmanian, and dem two loveboyds ova dere's Rev and Tech."

Rev and Tech, who were spending their time hand in hand, giggling and whispering little nothings to each-other suddenly, froze, realizing that everyone's attention had turned to them. They released each-other's hands and folding them over their chests, blushing, and started staring off in random directions, whistling.

"According to the records we found, you are all from the same planet. Is this correct?" The sphere said, hovering towards Tech

"It is." he responded

"Fascinating, you mean five different races attaining sentience on the same planet? This is very rare, very rare indeed!" the orb said in its child-like tone while bouncing about.

"Well, actually, Acmetropolis has over a hundred different self aware races." Tech said, wryly.

"Amazing, simply amazing! I am sure the benefactors would pay well for data on how your world and its races have come to be, naturally the more detailed, the better the pay. The list alone may fetch a million credits."

"I seem to have forgotten my manners" the orb continued, "My unit designation is TM-31375-N. I serve as entourage for professor Sodok. He's the shorter one. Also, he's a rising star in the field of propulsion and unconventional travel techniques, and has excelled far in spite of his lack of experience in the field. The other one is high admonitor Krussk. He works in the Xenomorphic Relations Department. His power extends over all alien visitations, and reserves the right to deny planetary access as he sees fit. He has already arranged lodgings for you in the first sector embassy. "

"Well-that-was-nice-of-him.-Is-there-something-bugging-them?-They-seem-really-really-quiet-and-we-haven't-heard-  
you-relay-a-word-to-them.-what-gives?", Rev asked.

"Well" it started to answer, "I am a Translation Matrix unit. TM units are created with a cybernetic link to a particular benefactor. We are designed to be a sort of life long partner and entourage for the individual we are paired with. My link with Sodok allows me to read his brain functions, and thusly he can use thoughts to tell me what to say. Likewise, his brain can read my audio perception programs, allowing me to translate. All members of the Pholdarian race have a bio-linked unit. The connection is cacophonous and hard to control at younger years. However, as the unit and its benefactor grow older, their bond grows stronger, eventually the link with the artificial intelligence becomes dominant, merging both minds, often by the age of twenty-five earth years, which is nearly equivalent to sixteen of our orbits."

"Amazing" Tech responded, continuing "But if that's true, wouldn't a robot like you become obsolete rather quickly? I mean… technology does have the habit of advancing."

"This is quite true. As such the unit is required to receive annual upgrades, which is exactly why the admonitor's unit is not present. They usually require three days to finish upgrades, during which times, the unit and benefactor are separated, often resulting in high stress levels on both sides. Of course, they are generally much higher on the benefactors, due to the fact that they are organic beings, and thus cannot have emotional program overrides." The orb said in confirmation.

"Well now, I must make sure you continue with your intended engagements. Krussk will supply your temporary enforcer visas. These will allow you to carry out general law enforcement duties, as well as allow you to work on the case for which you have come. At the embassy there is also an operations center and armory. Your visas have been upgraded to have limited weapons access as well as briefings to give information on the mark you are following." It continued "There are four enforcer visas. Another arrangement has been made as well. Two of you will be given a sum of credits, as well as access to the technology exchange interface aboard the station. Please state the delegation of duties."

"Well les'see… Rev's hoit" Ace started, "So I guess he's gonna be on shoppin' duty where it's safe. And well, Tech'll be with em… he's smart wit da gadgets and toys. 'Sides I don't thing we'd be able to git em away from each-udda." Ace answered. "So Slam, Duck, Lex 'n I 'll be takin' the visas."

"These assignments are acceptable… I now ask that you four accompany the admonitor."

Ace was the first to follow the given instructions, followed shortly by Lexi Duck and Slam. Their gait seemed rather uncertain at first, but their steps gained confidence as they grew more comfortable.

The four heroes followed the white scaled creature, their figures shrinking away until they disappeared from sight behind a thick metal door. Rev and Tech were now alone in the hangar with Sodok.

"Well then" the orb said "I suppose we should get started. I have already taken the liberty of linking your vessel's systems into our primary exchange network. This will allow you to engage in the active exchange of information and technology from any computer terminal inside. It often helps our visitors' concentration to be in comfortable surroundings."

The two of them started their way back up to the ship's airlock hand in hand. They were trailed by the short feathered lizard that was still looking over the exterior of the ship as he climbed. His eyes had become drawn towards the other two again and he observed their actions. Any creature with a brain could tell how they were feeling for each-other.

As they stood inside the airlock something unexpected happened. Sodok tried to speak, and not in his original tongue. "y-you … he… very much, happy, yesno? Forgive… learning… ssyntax"

The two stopped and gave him a sideways stare, and then looked at each other and chuckled.

"Oh dear, oh dear, is everything alright? I do hope he isn't offending, I was advising him not to speak until he had assimilated all of my language data, but he persisted on asking this himself." The orb said in a rather panicked tone.

"No, no, it's okay…" Tech answered "And he's right, we are. We didn't picture this assumption coming out quite this way, mostly the question. Are we happy? We were expecting something more like… "You prefer other males? Are you two crazy?""

"I dare say, his culture would probably be the last to react in that manner."

"Any chance you can elaborate on that?"

TM 31375-N began to comply, "Gender is of little consequence in the object of life bonds for the Pholdarian race. It stems from their deep past, many thousands of years ago. Back when their race was one of simple hunters and gatherers, each child would be chosen to bear children of their own with another upon maturity. Though they would remain committed to the pairing set forth for them by their parents, often developing a strong bond with them, however, it was very common for this to not be the only bond, or not even to become a bond at all. Some of this was due to the fact that through certain gender roles, most of the hunter's time would be spent with other hunters, and their companionships would often grow to something more. This would continue into the race's current times, leaving restrictions on relationships quite lax. Indeed, bonds of love and partnership between any that find them are honored above all else in our world."

"Fascinating" Tech said, "Sounds like we grew up in the wrong star system."

"Opinions on this matter vary from planet to planet. It was this freedom that was the primary cause for the involvement of Pholdar in the last stellar war. Our hand was forced once it had become apparent that should either of the other factions win, we would lose our way of life, and our way of love. This prompted the somewhat regrettable decision to use technological superiority to carve out a small empire of twelve critical star systems. This leverage secured our rights, but has unfortunately led to a universal militarization of our society, in spite of the wishes of nearly every Pholdarian, government and civilian alike." it said as they waited for the decontamination process to finish.

Soon after, the inner door of the airlock opened up with a hiss and Tech walked them into the hall, telling them where to find things, finishing by showing them his and Rev's quarters. Once he was done, he allowed them free reign of the ship, well, except the quarters of the other Loonatics.

Tech sat down on the bed and activated his portable computer. Holographic menus floated ahead of him displaying lists of options. As promised, anything linked into the ship's network was given a listed option labeled "Exchange". Rev scooted up to Tech's side and put his injured arm around the coyote's body.

"Well hello there." Tech said diverting his attention from the display. "You've been unusually quiet. You alright?"

"I-am-fine-I-just-didn't-have-much-to-say.-Fancy-that-me-without-anything-to-say.-My-hand-is-feeling-better-but-it's-itchy.  
I'm-also-feeling-a-bit-more-energetic.-I-think-that-bio-…." Rev said, starting to babble moving his arm away from tech, his body language started to accompany his words. Tech grabbed Rev's beak and pulled him close for a forceful kiss, releasing the roadrunner's beak and using his hands to pull him closer.

Rev held tightly onto the canine, his hand feeling up and down his furry back, moving down to his tail. They broke the kiss slowly the tastes lingering in each-other's mouths.

"You know Rev." Tech said beginning to breathe more heavily, "I'm glad to see you have some extra energy back. How bout we burn it?"

With those words he started to stand up, removing his body from the silken white sheets of the bed and headed toward the door.

Rev's eyes widened "You don't mean?"

"I do" Tech said, smirking.

The roadrunner started bouncing about on the bed and exclaimed, "Oh-goodie-goodie-goodie-do-you-think-we-can-or-ooh-maybe-how-about-if-I-ooh-yes-that-could-be-fun-how-bout…." "Calm down, we'll have plenty of time to try out some things today. Besides, whatever we don't get to we can do later." Tech interrupted, engaging the locks on the door.

Tech returned to the bed and put his first knee on the mattress, followed shortly by the second. He slowly approached Rev and put his hand on the bird's chest. He gently pushed him down to the bed, holding him in placed, forcing a powerful kiss onto his avian lover. Rev reciprocated, forcing his tongue into the coyote's muzzle, feeling the sharp coned teeth of a carnivore. He knew certainly, that now, he was ready.

* * *

Chapter end:

Well, I'm sure you can guess where the next chapter picks up… it's the event you've all… or at least most of you that have kept reading this far… have been waiting for!


	9. The Sex Scene

**Grease Monkey**

Tech X Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

A drum-roll please! As we get to the part many people want.

I put this into a separate chapter in case for any reason whatsoever, people would want to skip the sex (crazies!). It should be noted, that originally I had no intents of putting sex into the story (amazing eh?) however, the more I thought about the story, the more I wanted it this way… so uh… manporn F.T.F'n.W.!

Chapter Nine: The Sex Scene

Rev's mind was beginning to race. The rush of hormones washed over him as he lay pinned on the bed. He delighted in the feeling of the coyote's weight pressing down upon him, and the kiss was maddening. It was stronger and more passionate than any before. Their tongues mingled, exploring each-other's mouths fervently as they probed about.

After nearly a full minute the kiss was broken gently, their tongues receding from one another's mouths. Rev reached up and grabbed Tech, pulling him down, pressing their taut bodies together. Tech made the next move, carefully removing Rev's communicator cuff on his left arm, and pushing it off the bed, where it landed on the ground with a thud. With its power supply cut off, the red glow from the costume diminished, returning Rev's beak and feathers to their normal colors. He ran his hand through the long feathers at the top of the roadrunner's head. Tech then slowly removed the left glove that was held in place by the large cuff, exposing the down feathers and the tender, bruised flesh on Rev's hand, the stitches holding his wound tightly shut.

"Oh my, your hand still looks bad… maybe I should kiss it and make you all better." Tech said, joking about in a motherly tone.

Rev grinned and giggled, speaking in Arrhythmic tempo, "Hehe, I-dunno… if-that's-going-to… work… but… I… know-somewhere-else… you-can-kiss… to-make-me-feel-better." He put his hand on Tech's face, feeling through the thick fur. "This-is-really-nice… but-how-bout-just-this-time-we-go-a-little-faster-eh?-Sorry-what-can-I-say-I'm-impatient."

"Uh…", before Tech could say another word a colorful blur swept through the room, and in moments they were both back in the same position, but in nothing but their boxers. "Well then, I guess that'll work" he chuckled "Now where were we?"

Tech ran his hands through the blue down on Rev's chest, pushing down gently. He moved his hand lower along the roadrunner's body, rubbing his abdomen and back up to the chest. He wanted to familiarize himself with every soft feather, every little detail. The slender bird was indeed a sight to behold, his somewhat reserved form framed by small but tough muscles, with just enough fat to give his figure a smooth contour.

Rev in kind was running his fingers through the brown fur on Tech's side and back. His hand moved across, rubbing anywhere he could touch, his motions starting to descend. Soon he was at the coyote's hips, groping them through the thin white shorts. Rev started to turn the tables on his love, working his way to the top. He moved in for another kiss, pushing deeply into Tech's mouth. Their hands were at one another's hips, massaging gently. By this point either could feel the other's burgeoning member at their leg with only a slight cotton barrier holding it back. They broke the kiss slowly and took a moment to catch their breath.

Tech started up again, moving his hands back down Rev's small frame. This time he moved his fingers beneath the elastic band on the shorts of his avian lover. He explored in close detail the down on the roadrunner's hips, and started to feel towards Rev's thighs. Tech had stopped his advance for a moment, massaging his mate's legs gently.

Rev's body tensed up and then relaxed as the hands massaged near his groin. The tease was beginning to get to him. Soon the coyote's touch was felt on his sac. The down on it was much softer and far shorter than that on the rest of his body. He shivered with pleasure as Tech gave it a gentle squeeze, and the shuddering intensified as the hand moved up to lightly caress his now hardened shaft.

"Well now… Let's see the tool I get to work with… I just love new… gadgets" Tech said in a silly lover's voice that even mocked itself.

Rev would have busted out laughing, if he wasn't already so absorbed in sensation. However, at this point words were but a dull blur to him.

Tech pulled his hand back and hooked his finger around the elastic band, pulling at the cotton shorts. He didn't bother with patience, removing the shorts as quickly as possible, like a child opening a Christmas present. He slid the cotton boxers off Rev's legs, leaving the bird entirely exposed. Tech took a quiet moment to admire his prize. Certainly many girls, and some guys even, would be jealous of him for possessing such a beautiful lover. Though small of frame, Rev's lean physique was perfect, and now he lay on the bed exposed, his strength belied by his vulnerable appearance.

The coyote moved down towards Rev again, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He started trail kisses down Rev's neck, resting his head for a moment at the bird's chest, before continuing to move down toward his abdomen. Tech placed a last kiss at Rev's left thigh. His face was just inches from the roadrunner's shaft. The bird's hardened member was, for the most part, humanoid. It had somewhat entertained Tech to know that it wasn't quite as large as his own, five, six inches perhaps. He rested his head on Rev's leg for a moment, inhaling the sharp salty scent.

Tech moved his muzzle to the head of the pulsing shaft and breathed deeply. The hot, moist breath caressed the roadrunner's exposed cock, leaving him wanting. Rev needed not to wait long however, as his canine lover continued his work shortly. The coyote flicked his tongue at the member, getting his first taste of the bird's salty flesh, the sensation it caused forcing Rev to shudder and arch his back, curving his lithe figure into the air for a moment. Tech continued, planting a kiss on the top giving it a little bit of suction. Once he was satisfied with his tease, he started to take the tender flesh into his muzzle, bathing it in his saliva.

Rev began to quake with pleasure, finding it very hard to control his breathing. He was consumed with pleasure. All he could think about was the long tongue massaging his organ, the moist, warm mouth of his lover surrounding it. He was losing control of himself and started to thrust into the canine's greedy jaws, trying to increase the pleasure he was receiving. Tech's rejoinder was to suck harder whilst moving his hand to massage Rev's warm sac.

The pleasure flowing through Rev forced him into a spasm as it began to reach its paramount. The sensitive bird couldn't take anymore, and started bucking his hips uncontrollably. Within moments Tech's tongue was being washed over with a flow of sticky roadrunner seed. It slid around with a slimy, yet somehow pleasing texture, leaving a salted taste in the coyote's mouth.

Tech released Rev's cock, leaving him exhausted, and moved in to kiss him. Rev opened his mouth, kissing the coyote, taking in the tongue which still tasted of his own semen. The kiss was passionate and strangely flavorful, saliva and semen mixing between the two freely. Rev broke it, pushing Tech off gently.

"Wow." Rev said panting, "I… wheeze guess-its-my-turn… now. One-minute-I've-saved-something-special-for-this."

Rev slowly removed himself from the bed, leaving an intrigued yet bemused coyote sitting on the mattress. He walked over to a small mini-fridge that sat in the corner of the room and started to rifle through it. He pulled out a small, lucent I.V. bag filled with red fluid. Tech gave him a sideways glance, still confused, but certainly curious.

"Is that…" he solicited, unable to finish his question.

"It-is… If-you-think-it's-blood-that-is-then-yeah.-You-think-its-creepy-don't-you?-I-had-a-feeling-you-wouldn't-like-it." He prattled, looking down at the floor, somewhat embarrassed, and continued, "I-could-put-it-back-if-you-don't-like-the-idea. It's-lab-grown-if-it-makes-you-feel-better-but-I-guess-that-wouldn't-matter-since-its-still-blood-and-still-creepy."

Tech replied, "Oh… uh… it's a little different, but… but, I think we can give it a shot. After all, I'm not running around screaming am I?" he started to mock playfully, "Blood! Blood! Oh no, bloody murder, whatever shall I do?"

Rev chuckled, realizing the acknowledgement he was given. He started walking back to the bed, taking a small sip from the packet, a small amount of the crimson fluid dripping from his beak. Tech could tell even from a few feet distance that something was off about the scent of that blood, for the most part it smelled normal, but there was something he couldn't place in it. Rev pushed the canine down to the bed hard, forcing a sudden and powerful kiss on him. As they kissed Tech got a taste of the blood, and the odd smell finally stood out in its flavor. He pushed the roadrunner off of him for a moment.

"What's-wrong-is-it-bad?-should-I-stop-now?-I'm-sorry-we-don't-have-to…" Rev was speaking, panicked, as a hand gripped his beak.

Tech interjected, releasing Rev's beak, "Oh, it's not that, we can keep going… it's just… strawberry?"

The roadrunner breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah… I-figured-with-a-bit-of-flavoring-added-it-would-make-it-easier-to-deal-with-in-case-you-didn't-like-it-too-much. Well-now-I-think-we-can-continue-here. I-do-believe-it-was-my-turn-and-we're-not-letting-this-end-until-I-have-my-piece-so-just-sit-back-and-relax."

He lowered his head, giving Tech a quick peck on the lips. His next motion was to sit up on the coyote's knees, holding the blood bag in front of him. He quickly tore it open, causing a mess of blood filled with strawberry flavoring agent to spill across Tech's body, soaking his fur and the once pristine white sheets in chilled sangre.

Rev positioned himself by the canine's side, giving him a tight embrace and setting his face on his lover's soaked chest. He spent only a few moments like this, inhaling the twin scents of the coyote, and his own replicated blood, with a hint of fruit flavor. He then started, giving Tech a long, slow kiss, and then moved down, nibbling the base of his love's neck for a moment. He then started to lick off some of the blood on the other's chest, running his tongue through the fur as he continued the path downward. Tech was far more aroused by this part than he thought he would be. Though the blood itself was a curiosity, the feeling of being soaked to the bone and very cold, contrasting with the warmth of a hot, moist tongue moving across his body was undeniable. For the most part, the blood had only served to accentuate Rev's own scent in his mind.

Rev continued to lap up the blood, massaging Tech's abdomen with his tongue. He moved his hands onto the coyote's body, massaging muscles that had been made tense with shivers from the freezing cold liquid. It wasn't quite his intent to make his lover so cold, but at least he didn't seem to object. In fact, Tech seemed to be enjoying himself by now. Rev's attention proceeded farther south, licking off some of the blood near the waistband of the stained cotton boxers. He licked off some of the sangre on the shorts, teasing the canine's hardened cock through the thin textile between them. He nuzzled up against the groin, pushing his face against the wanting member, breathing heavily through the cotton membrane.

Tech's powerful senses of touch and smell combined, causing him to experience a vibrant sensation of pleasure stronger than that he was familiar with. Rev lifted his head from his love's lap, positioning himself so he could remove the soaked undergarments. He slid his hand underneath them, giving a firm squeeze to the waiting shaft and dragging his hand along it and back to himself. He greedily licked off the blood and pre-ejaculate that had collected in his palm, and then brought his hand back toward Tech's boxers, hooking each side with an index finger. He slid them down fluidly, not bothering to bring them beyond his knees. He then took a moment to admire the hardened member before him. Rev noted that it was certainly larger than his own. It was perhaps eight inches long, maybe even a little bit more, and a good amount wider.

He gave the canid member a squeeze with his feathered hand, delighting in the satisfying reaction that it produced. Tech gripped the sheets tightly as sensation gripped his mind. His mind was beginning to become clouded, thoughts and sounds, mixing into a blended blur of touch and smell. Rev released his beloved's sensitive member, leaving it in the open air, pulsing with the coyote's heartbeat. He paused for a moment, before bringing his head to rest on Tech's groin once more, breathing directly onto the supple flesh, hardened by desire, and smeared with sangre.

The life-giving liquid was such a wonder to Rev. He loved it not only for the taste, or the feel, but for its meaning. To him, it was affection that he saw, his blood embracing Tech's body. It made him feel as if he was able to connect more than with a simple hug, or even a lover's kiss. To him, it was almost as if he could pour his very life upon Tech, with all his love and tender feelings from a simple packet of crimson fluid.

Rev lifted his head up, bringing his beak to the tip of the canine's cock, pushing some of the member into his mouth. He started to nurse on the tender flesh, stopping and taking a little more in every so often. The flavor of the salty blood with a twist of strawberry mixed with that of Rev's coyote lover, the scent of a powerful canine pheromone saturating the air with that of the blood. Tech's scent was strong, but rather moist and a little musty versus Rev's own which was arid and salty. Though a little stale, the odor did not deter the roadrunner, instead it had pushed him on, for was an aroma which he had strangely enjoyed. He could always smell it to some degree when around Tech, and it had often comforted him, letting him know that the coyote was there, though this time, it was far stronger.

Rev's ministrations continued. He started to suckle more intensely on the hardened cock, trying to take it in to the swelling knot at its base. He failed a few times, unable to control his gag reflex, and had to settle for just over two thirds. To make up for this shortcoming he used his injured hand to lightly massage the base. He used the index finger of his other hand to penetrate his lovely canine lover, forcing it through the coyote's tight passage.

Tech was quaking with pleasure, muscle spasms were running through his whole body as the tongue continued to dance along his shaft and the hand rubbed his swollen knot. The bird's finger prodded around inside him, applying pressure to his prostate, causing surges of bliss to come forth, pushing him deeper into his state of rapture.

It was not long in this situation until he could take no more. As he reached his climax Tech let loose a loud howl, a behavior that he normally wouldn't be subject to, if not for the fact he was stripped of all self control by the torrent of ecstasy, his warm sticky spunk pouring into Rev's beak, washing over the bird's tongue.

The roadrunner tried to swallow it all down, but it had come too fast, and some had escaped. He stayed down, continuing to swallow on the sensitive member until he was certain that the coyote was spent. He released the cock, letting it slide out of his mouth slowly, a string of seed and saliva linking his mouth to the softening penis beneath. He raised his head, breaking the link and looking up to the panting coyote. He slowly moved to position himself by tech's side, cuddling up to him, and giving a fervent kiss. Their tongues massaged each-other, swapping semen and spit between them.

The kiss was broken sloppily, dribble running off both of their chins. They spent a few moments quietly looking into each-other's eyes, the silence saying everything, broken only by their heavy and exhausted breaths.

Tech spoke adding voice to the afterglow as he ran his hand through the long feathers atop Rev's head, "I… I really love you, you know, and nothing will ever change that."

Rev just smiled and nodded, not wanting to spoil the moment with banter. He squeezed Tech tightly, wrapping his legs around the coyote's waist. Meanwhile Tech grabbed the comforter, pulling it over the two of them.

They soon drifted off to sleep in each-other's arms, still covered in sangre.

Chapter End:

I feel so dirty… but uh, yeah… pornoriffic! Please don't kill me. At least they finally did something. I know there are plenty of people that wanted the sparks between them to expand into flames of love. I actually did too. I do apologize for the blood involvement. (I'm a terrible Fangirl, and not only because I have a penis… but because I put my own feelings and my own kink into the 'ship)


	10. Suspicious Activity

**Grease Monkey**

Loonatics Unleashed

Tech x Rev fan fiction

Author: Pyry Cole

**Yet again, this is free fan fiction. if you pay, you've been tricked**

**Chapter Ten: Suspicion**

Two days had passed since the Loonatics' arrival on the Pholdarian home-world. The reptilian natives were very helpful to their efforts, providing leads, and resources. However, any investigation into the whereabouts of the supposed dignitary came up dry. During this time Rev and Tech spent their time aboard the Sky-runner,from which they kept in contact with the others and helped to co-ordinate the investigation.

Rev stirred from his slumber, preparing for another day of fruitless search brushed a hand through the blue and purple feathers on his head, shaking off the lethargy of sleep, afterward getting dressed and shuffling to the kitchen. He prepared a breakfast for two, with omelets, pancakes, and sausage. This was quite slow, to him, though any observer would practically see it all go by in a flash. And as usual, due to his speed the food suffered. Nothing on the plate seemed remotely edible.

He yawned, stretching his limbs and shaking off the last bit of tiredness before setting the table. Rev looked about the mess hall, finding no sign of Tech. The roadrunner walked over to the wall, tapping on a small intercom device.

He began speaking in his usual manner to the intercom device, "Come-on-sleepyhead-wake-up, get-some-breakfast, the-most-important-meal-of-the-day, you-know-they-say-that-it's-really-a-bad-idea-to-skip-breakfast. For-that-matter-it's-a-terrible-idea-to-skip-sleep-too, you-know-I-know- this-girl-and-let's-just-say-she-needed-her-beauty-sleep-not-that-I'm-saying-you-don't-look-good-without-it-though, but-anyway-I-hope-you-slept-I'd-better-not-find-you-in-the-lab-again!, oh-right-breakfast.. come-and-get-it-before-I-have-to-go-get-you from-whatever-you're-doing"

Rev waited for a few moments by the intercom, tapping his foot and checking the clock on his wrist guard. Two minutes had elapsed, and he had yet to hear a response. The roadrunner was growing impatient, and decided to search the ship for Tech himself. In a flash he ran through the corridors, checked the bridge, the armory, the core, and the bedrooms. Tech was nowhere to be found.

He paced about the galley for a few moments before figuring out what to do. The roadrunner concentrated a few moments, his eyes lighting up as he tried to track Tech down with his psychic echo. The roadrunner concentrated, producing an image of the nearby Pholdarian home-world, and then, the image started to split, producing no coherent results. It was clear to Rev that the coyote was on the planetary surface, but he couldn't figure out where. He took the next sensible step, hurrying over to the communications array in the ship's ops room.

He fiddled with the dials and buttons, punching in the communicator protocols and waiting for the system to establish a link. Its main screen lit up with a blue triangle as the machine sent its communication signal. The process must have lasted only four seconds, but to the worried bird it felt like an eternity. Ace appeared on the screen before rev, "Whats' goin' on rev?"

The bird started to ramble worry obviously in his voice. "I woke up this morning and I couldn't find Tech, I made him breakfast and everything but he's not here not in the bathroom not in the ops the core the bridge or the bedrooms it's really odd I can't find a sign of him anywhere do you know where he is because this is just strange you know, not telling me anything or-"

Ace loudly interrupted the fast, nearly incoherent bird, " Calm down rev buddy, he's out here wit' us. He uh, said he wanted to check the uh.. bio somethin'." Tech E. Coyote's familiar voice could be heard coming from the comm. array, "That's Biological Synchronization. these creatures are very strongly linked to their world, even though they've apparently been faring into deep space for centuries. The planet has a more diverse biosphere than what Acmetropolis has left. I wonder how they managed to maintain it so well. Oh and Rev, sorry I'm not available for breakfast. "

Rev's eyes lit up, having received proof of Tech's well being, "Well-that's-really-fascinating-and-I-do-think-I should-see-it-in-person-just-send-me-your-co-ordinates-and-I'll-be-right-down-there-in-a-jiffy,-you-know-I-never-did-figure-out-why-they-call-it-a-jiffy-it-sounds-kinda-strange-i-mean-for-that-matter-where-did-any-words-come-from? I-mean-clearly-we-need-them-in-order-to-get-the-point-across-just-imagine-what-kind-of-world-we'd-have-without-communication?" The runner started to ramble.

Ace rolled his eyes "Oh, believe me, I can try." immediately the screen went blank and the system was silent.

He stood for a few moments in front of the comm array, his mouth open, being cut off in the middle of his speech. "Well, that wasn't very nice. Huh, speaking of, it's not nice of Tech to leave without saying goodbye. He's never here for breakfast either."

Rev walked to the Sky-runner's airlock, A Pholdarian guard had been posted to protect their guests, and the reptilians' scientific interest in the vessel. He approached the guard and asked him for help. "What is it?" the feathered lizard-man replied. He was much larger than the other Pholdarians Rev had seen. With deep red scales and black feathering, his facial features appeared almost dragon-like. He was quite intimidating.

"Well-uh.. heh" Rev chuckled, he had trouble finding the words with the soldier looking down on him, he regained his composure, and his speech returned to its normal pace, "I-need-to-get-down-to-the-surface, you-see-the-others-are-down-there-and-there-might-be-a-way-I-can-help, not-only-that-but-some-thing-seems-to-be-off-about-my-abilities-from-here-and-maybe-it'll-clear-up-when-I'm-planet-side, so-could-you-get-me-a-shuttle-down-please?"

The lizard-man spread his hands, extending his arms forward slightly in a halting pose, "Whoa, pleasse, not sso fassst." Meanwhile a small red orb came about from around the corner. It spoke in a blunt and deep tone. "Don't worry Aglok, I caught it all." It turned about to face Rev Runner, "I'm taking care of it now." The sphere, and the Pholdarian remained quiet for a few fleeting seconds suddenly the sphere lit up momentarily and began to speak "You have been granted a shuttle pass, proceed to south terminal thirty eight. It will be ready for take-off in ten minutes."

In a flash the roadrunner was out the airlock, blazing through the spacious hangar complex towards the was stopped only when he slammed into the transparent door of an elevator, becoming dazed for a few moments. Rev managed to peel himself off of the door and shake it off. He pushed the call button several times and started to pace about. To anyone else, he was little more than a red blur, moving from one side of the lobby to the other as he waited for the lift. Less than a minute had passed before it arrived, but this was torturously long to the red-clad Loonatic.

Immediately he rushed into the waiting lift. The transparent doors had shut behind him with a hiss, sealing it. Rev looked about the walls for buttons, but failed to find any. Suddenly a beam of light scanned him over and a computerized female voice resonated through the small chamber. "Passenger, Rev-Runner. Please state destination." The synthetic voice sounded vaguely familiar to the bird, but he couldn't place it.

"Well uh.. I-think-I-was-supposed-to-go-to-south-terminal-thirty-eight-if-this-lift-goes-there-it-does-go-there-right?-I'd-hate-to-be-on-the-wrong-lift." The loonatic questioned sheepishly

The transparent walls of the elevator lit up for a moment, and then dimmed. The voice responded, "Acknowledged, departing for terminal thirty eight." Its voice really seemed all too familiar, and to the bird, it was even a bit unsettling.

The lift shot upward, immediately accelerating to blinding speed. Hundreds of levels of the gigantic complex passed before the runner's eyes in seconds. Even he was having difficulty keeping count of the passing floors. It seemed to be almost as immediate as the acceleration, the lift began to decelerate, the levels passing by more and more slowly. Eventually the elevator ground to a halt.

Things went from uncomfortable, to downright strange. The lift had stopped in-between floors, in all directions was nothing but piping, wires, and the cold, steel floor and wall panels one may expect to see between floors. Rev tapped on the walls of the transparent lift system for a moment. "Excuse-me-is-everything-alright? It-looks-like-you-stopped-me-mid-flight."

Suddenly the sides of the chamber lit up, and the voice began to cackle. "Ahaha!. This was far too easy. You're a real bird brain aren't you?

I should've known that coyote would fall for an airhead." The malicious tone of the voice had the runner frightened. He was trapped at the mercy of another.

The familiarity of the voice began to grow. This was clearly a bad situation for the bird.

Rev scrambled to find his way out, slamming against the walls of the ethertanium cylinder in a futile attempt to break through. The voice let out another high pitched cackle.

"Are you about to give up? I don't see how he'd take an insipid pest like yourself, not that it matters anymore.

I have you right where I want you." The voice broke into a crooked laughter once more, and the encapsulated lift began hiss as it was flooded with a green gas.

Rev started to cough, becoming disoriented as he continued to breathe in more of the greenish tried to speak, gasping for air.

"I .. you're *cough* not going to get away with this. *gasp* I should-have-known that *cough* voice! You... you're !"

Before he could finish the statement he had collapsed to the floor, blacking out.

* * *

~ Author's Note:

* * *

Well, I finally finished Chapter Ten. Yes that's right, now that real life is out of the way once more, I can continue on my evil evil fiction.

If you have not found other texts that give some things away about this. You may or may not be able to guess who's behind this attack.

Please Review, both positive and critical comments are appreciated.

Stay tuned for chapter 11. When plots are revealed, and enemies, both new and old come to light.


End file.
